Stefan LaVantis
Stefan (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) He is one of the insane characters in Hendrix's Linguistics, He has a army and a team, his goal is to use the maps and he already destroys some of the army base. Appearance Network League And Hendrix Linguistics, Green shoulder and Green pads on his arm, Red on her arms, Orange and Red shirt with Green and Yellow belt, Red Pants and black knee pads, Black shoes with white lines Personality Stefan has the personality as Klaus, he is a twisted, arrogant, power-hungry and sadistic personality. Anyone whom he considers as inferior is either tormented for his amusement. Stefan is shown to be a careful and brilliant master planner, able to come up with highly resourceful, cunning and complex schemes and plans, through which he aims to gain immense power and become unstoppable and domination over entire worlds. While Stefan tends to do most of the work by himself, he does usually recruit and utilize minions and allies. Stefan is also highly vindictive and vengeful, a side of him which is especially heightened through his vicious and bloodthirsty personality: his obsession with killing Hendrix and after being fought off by Bill, Klaus went as far as invading every country and could kill, if they not listen too. History Edit Before Hendrix Linguistics Stefan knows that the government is not doing their job properly, he decide to wipe out many militaries, he once work with Hassler as it turned it be awful ending, after Hendrix defeated them many times. Stefan wants to show that he's more powerful with his army and forces to cause chaos within the CIA and FBI. Government named him target 5 on their list, as Stefan was defeated by Hendrix many times, as he escape many times too. Season One Stefan tries to launch the rockets to space to his men, but failed as he escape with a back up plan, to get the suit. Stefan get's the suit and he uses it to his upgrade. Stefan knows how to beat Hendrix, as his plan was to get four Tenons. He took the first Tenon, as he went after the second, as he fend of Hendrix and succeeded. Stefan and his team dig for the 3rd Tenon, as he success again and injured Hendrix in the battle. Stefan steal the fourth Tenon, as Hendrix Cybernetics gone to destruction mode. Stefan destroy and ruined many military bases, as Hendrix and his team goes to stop him and his canon. Doctor Hawkins and her team disable and destroy it, as Hendrix self destruction of the Cybernetics destroy Stefan's suit, Hendrix fixes the Cybernetics with the chip and defeated Stefan, as he went in a mental breakdown. He escapes, as he was still out there inside of the building, Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins defeat him and put him to jail After Hendrix Linguistics Stefan attacks another military base, as Hendrix stop him again. Stefan escapes as he uses a powerful suit to hurt many to get rich, as Hendrix and his team go stronger, as after a long battle. Hendrix defeat Stefan and destroy his suit once again. Stefan disappeared and never heard from again/ Powers And Abilities Stefan is strong and durable enough to physically fight beings as powerful as Hendrix. Stefan can withstand the heat and doesn't have to take it off. Stefan became more powerful, when he has a new suit, to know Hendrix's moves and his Cybernetics ability. Equipment Stefan owns a sword that he can wield with great skill. Stefan has a lot of weapons that they collected Weakness Stefan arrogance can make him underestimate his opponent. His extreme hatred of Hendrix in particular can make him reckless. Appearances Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix: Field Days (Flashback) Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Etymology Stefan means, From the Latin Stephanus, which is from the Greek Stephanos, a name derived from stephanos (a crown, a garland). The name is borne in the Bible by St Stephen, one of the seven chosen to assist the apostles, and the first Christian martyr. Trivia * Stefan was #5 government most dangerous criminals * Like Klaus, Stefan always hated Hendrix, Hendrix despise him, which makes it a rivalry * Stefan always plans something, before it happens * Stefan injuries Hendrix, just like Klaus R.D.Ms did to him years ago See Also Evil Of Brotherhood Villains Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron' - 'Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms' - 'Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - [[Riley Thompson|R'i'''ley Thompson]]' -'''Nancy Brown Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:VillainsCategory:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)Category:Villains Category:Characters